Crazed
by IfOnlyThereWasAHunter
Summary: One member of the audience gets a lucky break because of a sign. How long can Ashley hold onto Hunter? How long can Hunter hold on to her? HHH, AShley, Trevor Murdoch, Stephanie McMahon and some OCs.
1. Gettin' On

"Ashley can you help me

"Ashley can you help me?" Her fiancé called from across the new house. The slender athletic bodied girl came down the stairs into the room, trying to look peppy. Moving in was a mess, trying to compromise between her soon to be husband's love of sports and her love of art was rough.

"Matt! You're going to hurt yourself!" She had only caught the image out of the corner of her eye but there it was. Her four year old little brother was standing on the table, wearing a Hardy Boyz t-shirt holding one hand up in a Jeff Hardy symbol the other in a Matt Hardy symbol. "I'll help you Swan Ton Trevor in the backyard later ok? But for now please, stay off the furniture. Go play the video game dad bought you." Ashley helped him off the table and sent him upstairs. "Trevor?"

"Get to me faster next time." The handsome buffed up guy squeezed the counter until his knuckles turned white. "Come when I call you." Ash backed away until the ankles of her baggy jeans hit the wall. "Now, in the cabinet under the sink is the Comet powder. Please get it and clean off the marker your cretin of a brother already manages to get on the table. And do it before I go in to see that its done."

Ashley ran off to clean the table her brother had been standing on. The marker came up easily, no real problem. She rinsed it with a wet rag and dried with a paper towel. "Here baby." Ashley reached out to hand Trevor the Comet. "Can you put that back please?"

"You have hands. It's easy, open the cabinet and set ti down. Just as easy as it sounds. No wrong way." Trevor backed away from her. "I'll be upstairs, come up there when you're done."

"Um, Matthew wanted to play outside with you."

"Well, I don't want to play." He wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "Not with him." He stepped forward pushing her back into the wall. "You know that rules, you don't talk back and you do as you're told. You broke both." He pressed against her, his erection against her abdomen. "You know your punishment." Ashley's legs shook a tear fell onto her dirty t-shirt. "Meet me upstairs." She watched his little hard-on waddle carry him up the stairs.

The young woman cried while her fiancé beat and raped her. She tried to hold herself together, but failed. Ashley gathered her clothes and attempted to leave the room. "Tell no one."

Ashley went downstairs and played with Matt, tried to hide her sudden impairment. "Is everything ok sissie?"

"No, moving in is making me tired. Are you tired too?"

"Yeah, can I go to bed?"

"Sure, I'll go up and tuck you." He grabbed her hand and led her up to his bed. "Goodnight." She kissed his forehead. "I love you M.J."

As Ashley was walking down the stairs the lights went out. "Well, hell. Ashley Elizabeth did you pay the bill?"

"Sent it in last week." She kept her eyes on the floor, finding her footing through unpacked boxes. "Shit, Trevor!" She fell forward and landed on her hands. "Fuck! Ow!" Her wrist was swelling, her finger were already purple. "I think it's broken." Trevor kneeled next to her. "I'll drive myself to emergency. You stay home with my brother."

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry." She lowered her head and rushed out the door holding her throbbing hand.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"It's broken." The doctor started to wrap her left wrist in plaster. "Five weeks and we'll check it out. How'd it happen?"

"Tripped over an empty box when the lights shorted out in my new house."

"Oh." The doctor gave her a once over. "You look like you were in a fight. There are cuts on your shoulders, marks on your knees."

"We're moving in. Things happen." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Alright, well no lifting anything over five pounds, as your doctor." She smiled and accepted the prescription for pain meds.

"Thanks." Her car seemed like home, no crazy fiancé beating her up, no loony little brother wrestling his imaginary friend. As Ashley pulled onto the freeway her cell phone rang. "Hey Lita, what's up you?"

"Girl's night. Tomorrow girly. We're going to RAW!"

"Fun, but Lita listen. I broke my wrist."

"Ouch honey. OH well, I'll help you hold up your Hunter Will You Marry Me sign."

"Thanks."

"I'll pick you up at three.: Ashley hung up her phone and hoped Trevor would be in a better mood the next day.


	2. All Night Flight

"Whoa, whoa, slow down little missy. "We've got all night." The bigger gentleman held the unknown girl away from him "I wanna have sex, not watch you have a seizure." Hunter pressed his lips against her neck. "No calm down." As he held her on the hotel bed he realized how drunk he was. "What's your name again?" The girl hit him and left the room. "Well, can't get them all I guess." The room started spinning a little as he rested her head on the mattress. "I should quit drinking."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"This Is so much fun!" The girls called form the fourth row in the aisle. The Game played and Ashley pushed her way up to see him. She held her sign and stared in awe at the massive man. He looked over read it and smiled.

"Meet me after the show." He smiled.

"What did he say?"

"He asked me to meet him after the show!" The two friends held each other and jumped in excitement. The show went on like normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Not until after.

"So, nice ring?" He pointed at her finger.

"Yeah I guess."

:How long?"

"Not yet, we're engaged." She stared at her drink. "I honestly don't think I'm going through with the wedding."

"I get that a lot." He laughed and reached across for her hands.

"I've been thinking about it awhile. He's not a good guy. I want to get out of it, but I'm afraid." Hunter held her plastered arm " I tripped over a box, landed wrong." He nodded, in disbelief.

"Come back to my room and talk I'm trying to quit drinking, being in the bar isn't making it easy." Ash nodded nervously, but allowed Hunter to hold her hand and walk with her to his room. He shut the door behind them and started to kiss her. "Ashley right?"

"Yeah." She wrapped her arms around him. he swept her up and carried her to the bed. He was holding himself on his forearms, laying no weight on her at all. "You're so gentle." She mumbled against his cheek.

"I try, if you're ok with being gentle."

"It's much better."

"Better than what?" He managed to ask with is mouth pulling at the skin of Ash's neck.

"My fiancé." The big man rolled of her.

"What do you mean?" His gigantic arms wrapped around her. "Ash?"

"Nothing, can we go back to what we were doing?"

"You're ok with it?"

"Yes." He lowered his hips above hers working off her shirt as slowly as he could. It took the pair nearly a half hour to get undressed. "Hunter." She whispered as he lowered into her. His lips rubbed against her neck and breast. She whined louder with every thrust. With one last kiss they climaxed and he pulled away from her to hold her. "Am I staying?"

"I thought so?" His hand gripped her good one and he threw a blanket around them both. " I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"What will Trevor say when I don't come home?"

"From what I heard, he won't care."

"Or worse, he'll, never mind. You don't really want to know."

"Of course I do."

"Or he'll beat the shit out of me, like normal." Hunter's arms tightened around her, his lips pressed against her hair. "I'm fine." He body shifted to lay on a pillow.

"You're not. You're pulling away from me. You're scared of me aren't you?"

"Is this a one night stand?"

"Not anymore." His face snuggled against her bare skin. "We leave for. . . somewhere on Wednesday. Go with me. I'll get you a job on the show. You can be my valet or something. I'll train you and you can be my girlfriends on and off camera hopefully. Who knows, maybe you'll be the Women's Champion one day." Ashley smiled.

"Maybe." Her eyes closed and her body relaxed. "Goodnight."


	3. Start Your Engines

Trevor stepped into the last piece of his suit and started for the door

Trevor stepped into the last piece of his suit and started for the door. Work, how fun. His job was on the line, everyday he had to kiss his boss's ass and he still didn't know if he would have a job the next morning. It's been a couple of weeks since the 'disappearance' of his fiancée. Last Trevor had seen of her she was going out with the girls, something he'd tried to stop. . .

His new car, that he'd bought with some of the wedding planning money sped down the quaint residential street. The cherry red Mustang GT was going sixty before Trevor got to the stop sign. Without even looking he sped through, suddenly in a hurry to get away.

He remembered the last night he'd slept beside her, they way Ashley had pulled so far away from him, and much he longed to hurt her for leaving him cold. Trevor hoped she was dead in a ditch somewhere.

Having the house to himself was nice, no one to fight with over the couch. Matthew had gone back to his parents, seeing as they needed some kind of teddy bear.

The Mustang pulled swiftly into Trevor's marked parking space. He stood up, straightened his tie and entered the building. His office was on the third floor and Trevor awaited transforming into what his nametag read.

Trevor Murdoch-Attorney At Law

His office was a mess, organized chaos. He had an ashtray on the table, no one was allowed to smoke in his office but it was decorative, when it wasn't buried under papers. Six open cases lie on the desk, the floor and the top of the file cabinet. Nothing was put away, or to use. He sharpened a pencil and poked his finger with it. As he sat down a set of legs walked in through the door. "Trevor? I'm the new secretary Kimberly." She stuck out her hand and Trevor's mouth watered.

"Nice to meet you."


	4. Walking Through Fire

"Shawn I want you to meet someone special

"Shawn I want you to meet someone special. This is Ashley, my girlfriend." Hunter's giant protective arm wrapped around Liz's shoulders.

"She's like a pedestrian." Shawn Michaels started to walk away.

"Not for long." Hunter separated himself from Ashley and wandered after Shawn. "Listen, I got her a job, as my valet. She goes on tonight." Ash stood behind them wiggling in her tiny wardrobe. The RAW theme song played and the pyrotechnics caused Ash to jump. "You'll get used to it." Hunter held her close and started the new entrance as soon as The Game started playing. Ashley held onto his arm until he got ready to spit the water when she spun in front of him and dropped to her knees. Once they got to the ring Hunter grabbed a microphone. "Most of you noticed this pretty little thing connected to my arm, her name is Ashley, and she's new to us and to me." Hunter stopped to kiss her. "She's great as ling as I have I'm sure I'll have this." He patted the Championship belt on his shoulder. "Anything you'd like to say baby?" Ashley took the mic tenderly.

"This is scary for me. I've never been a good public speaker." She gripped her wrist in the plaster. "This man saved my life. I owe it to him, so I'm here, stuttering into a microphone." hunter held her from behind, his hands on her ribs. "But I have a question for Mr. Helmsley." Ashley lowered the microphone while she turned to face him.

"Ash, this isn't in the script."

"Just go with it."

"But Vince will kill us,"

"Fine, I'll ask without a mic. You've never had a partner you turn on, will you turn on me?"

"Only if I roll over on you in bed." They kissed again. "Of course since I'll be traveling a lot," Hunter said into the microphone. "I figured I'd bring her with me. She's a great addition to the WWE family. And the can cook." Ashley blushed. As they were both standing a little too close in the ring a loud guitar riff started to blare and Dave Batista made his way out. "Stay here." He screamed loud enough for the mic to pick up from the ring floor. Hunter lunged after the already running at Batista. "What?"

"She's hot, I just wanna meet her." Hunter pushed him back. "What the hell, its not like you're really dating."

"We are David." Batista speared him and ran up to the ring.

"Act scared."

"Who's acting?" Ashley backed away, flashing back to all the times Trevor had hurt her with nearly the same move. She rolled out of the ring and ran off the Hunter. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Go backstage." Hunter got up and tried again at getting to the Animal. "What the hell is your problem? You know that's my girlfriend."

"I just wonder why? I mean she's not a Diva, what did you do, fuck up? Is she pregnant?" Both men we throwing hard punches, what started out as a work was turning into real tension.

"We've only had sex once and I was very careful." Hunter said once they out of breath. "Get off me and we'll all three talk backstage." Dave stood up and left, Hunter grabbed his title and followed after him. As soon as they were out of sight of the audience Ashley grabbed onto Hunter. "It's ok." He held her to him while they walked. "Dave she was holding a sign that said Hunter, will you marry me. I took her out after the show, we ended up having sex in my hotel room. But I liked her too much to give up and walk away after one night."

"So I left with nothing, and here I am with everything." She snuggled against his chest.

"Don't you think you could do better? Like me for instance?" Dave pulled closer to her.

"Knock it off!" Ashley pushed away. Hunter stood up to fight again.

"Take it easy Champ, I'll hold off."

"You'd better."


	5. Failing A Test

"Do these look good on me

"Do these look good on me?" Ashley came out in green and black "Game Over' wrestling pants.

"Gorgeous." He wrapped his arms around her and carried her to his room in the London vacation house. "Now, take them off."

"We only have two hours to get dressed, get in the car, find the way to the arena and put Dave through hell."

"This doesn't have to take long." Ash and Hunter had been together a few months with repeated frequent interruptions from Dave. Ashley tried not to think about her old life very often, it got easier the closer her and Hunter got. As he lay butterfly kisses along her neck and chest her mind wandered. She saw the couple down the road, with a few kids, but still happy. Nearly normal.

"Stop." She pushed up on him. "Tonight. I just, I can't right now." Ashley ran to the bathroom and grabbed the hidden test.

"You ok, I mean you left the door pen. You're not sick or something are you?" She turned her back to him.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous about tonight. My debut match." She kept her back to him as her knees started to shake.

"Something's wrong." She turned slowly. "Oh boy." He studied her face and leaned back on the counter. "Did you take it?" Ashley nodded. "And. . ."

"I don't know." He took one of her hands in his own.

"I'm here for you, no matter what the test says." He took it from her. "Want me to. . ."

"Please.: Hunter popped the cap and read the lettering.

"Not pregnant. Guess you're still on the career pathway." She fell into his chest. "Ash, it's ok, there will be another, better time."

"I thought you'd leave me. If I was."

"Oh hell no, I couldn't." He kissed her quickly, but tenderly. "We better get going, I'll get dressed."

Ashley was walking through the backstage area, she was still shaken from the incident earlier that morning. "You're looking a little uneasy. Want help?"

"Go away Dave." Ashley picked up her pace, but she was lost. She couldn't remember where the girl's locker room was. "Have you seen Hunter?"

"Yeah, he's umm, busy right now. Let me walk you to the locker room, is that what you're looking for?" His hand touched her shoulder she swatted at it like it was a fly.

"Eew Dave, who's blood is this?" Ashley grabbed a paper towel from the wall and swabbed her hand. "Who's?"

"Your boyfriend's. I wanted to talk to you. I think this is the only way it was going to happen."

"Stop Dave! Just leave me alone. God!" Ashley crossed her arms and raced off to one of the guys that made up her circle of friends. "Jeff, I think, I know Hunter's been hurt. Take me to the guy's locker room." Jeff put his hand on the small of her back and pushed forward. "Dave had blood on his hands and Hunter was missing. What do I do?" Jeff stopped in the hallway.

"It's ok. I'll go in and see who's in there." Jeff stuck his head and came back. "It's empt, came on in." Hunter was slumped in the corner. His chest was moving, but his body was wet, sweaty and bloody.

:Hunter!" Ashley was on her knees holding his head against her neck. "Jeff, do something!"

"I'm calling Vince, he'll call 911." Jeff pulled her up. "I'm gonna check his pulse." Ashley leaned against the wall crying. "Ssh, Ash, it's ok." The paramedics ran over and laid him on a stretcher. "The show's going on, but we're out of our matched. I'll drive to the hospital."

"I can't believe it Hardy, I finally find love and this happens? Can I tell you something? That you won't tell anyone else?"

"Of course."

"I thought I was pregnant, and Hunter, Hunter said that he would be there. It was so perfect."

"You weren't were you? Don't you think it's a little early in the relationship don't you think?"

"The test was negative. He checked it. I couldn't, I was shaking. He was so perfect! Why does Dave have to ruin everyting?"


	6. Documented

"I understand your fiancée is till missing, how are you holding up

"I understand your fiancée is till missing, how are you holding up?"

"Fine." Trevor answered with a growl. I'm starting to heal, it's been months."

"If you need to take anytime off, feel free. We'll all understand."

"I think working is good for me." Finally, the time came to tell the story he'd been working on. "It gets me out of the house. From all that reminds me of Ashley."

"If you say so, just take it easy." Trevor excused himself and left the office.

His desk was still a mess. The same opened cases piled up in the floor, evidence in bags on the desk, chairs and cabinets. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a Diet Cola. It was a decaf, and there fore boring, but Trevor's thirst wasn't satisfied by a drink. He needed something more.

Trevor's secretary walked by his door, a miniskirt and sweater. Somehow all she had to do was twirl her hair and he was hard on the pants. He turned quickly, as not to show the world his hard-on. There on the top of his desk was a picture. Him and Ashley a few years back. His arm was outstretched to take the picture, her make up had smeared slightly under her eye. Documentation of the first time he'd hit her. The first punch.


	7. Taking Off

"Is he ok

"Is he ok?" Ashley and Jeff rose up when a doctor came out of his room.

"He's fine, a bit irate. But he wants to see both of you." Jeff and Ash got up excitedly and followed the ER trauma physician to Hunter's curtained off room.

"Baby!" Ashley rushed to his side and held his hand.

"Just so you know Champ, I'll assist in beating the hell out of Dave if you would like me to."

"Agh, I wanna handle it my way. Thanks though." His eyes wandered Ashley. "Aren't you gonna give me a hug and a kiss?"

"You guys are so cute."

:I gotta miss a week from works. But I figure you can take it off too. We could go on vacation."

"I'm gonna go outside and call Vince, let him know how you're doing."

"Good kill two birds with one stone."

"What? What are you getting at?"

"Give me and Ashley a few minutes alone, and call the boss man. I like it." Jeff chuckled and walked away.

"You'll be a little sore to go on vacation don't you think? I mean Dave did a number on you. I want to kill him."

"We don't have to go hiking up any mountains or anything. As it is I wanna stay in and explore your valleys." He kissed her knuckles and smiled mischievously.

"You're dirty." She leaned down to kiss him on his shoulder. "When are you coming home? Nothing's broken is it? Just bruises and a little crazy ness right?"

"I can leave, against medical advice, but I can." He sat up and kissed her cheek. "Let's go, we can rent a movie on the way. Go home, get up early and fly out early. And look at vacation places." Ashley smiled widely and helped him to his feet. "Not that it needs to be pretty. If I have my way we'll never leave the room."


	8. What You Did

"It's so pretty! You sure you have the money for this?"

"Yeah, paid for by the WWE." He joked. The couple was laying in a hotel room facing the wind-capped Atlantic. "They had a show here, we flew in on a different plane, still paid by Vince."

"So all the other Superstars are on our vacation?"

"We don't ever have to see them." Hunter checked the time, 11:00 pm. "I'm just gonna run downstairs and get us a bottle of something fancy and some sort of dessert food. I'll be right back." He kissed his girlfriend and left the room. "Hi, my name is Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Triple H, I need Dave Batista's room number. I'm staying with him and he forget to leave me the number." The girl's jaw dropped, her eyes popped out and she turned into a fit of giggles. "You ok? I know CPR, just warn me before you pass out."

"241, did, did you, did you get your key?" She lifted a lanyard with a plastic hotel key on the end. "I can walk you if you want, it's confusing. I'll get Jorge to run the desk." Hunter gagged as a small amount of sweat ran down her forehead. She was bright red, excited and nervous. Her hands worked through her hair, and she wished she'd done it up better that morning.

"No thanks, I don't want to get you in trouble." He took the key and wrapped it over his shoulders. "Thanks for getting me my key though. Maybe I'll bring you back an autograph later."

"You can sign this now, if you want." She pulled a conveniently placed autograph booklet from her purse. Hunter reached for a pen and signed it generously.

"There you go." He stepped back and crossed to the elevator. Once he located the room he slid the card in the door of room 241, an empty beer bottle in hand. "Found this on the railing litter bug." Dave turned his head, a nearly naked unknown woman squealed beneath him. "Payback's a bitch, bitch." Dave pushed up, tried to gain balance, but seeing as his alcohol level matched his sperm count he wobbled, giving Hunter the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Fuck my head." Dave fell face first on the mattress. "Hunter, what the . . .ow. Good . . .what did I do?"

"Oh, I think you know. Don't you ever threaten my Ashley again." Hunter helped the girl find her clothes and walked her to her car. "He's not a good guy, think a little harder next time. Are you good to drive?"

"I'm fine, thank you Mr. Triple H sir."

"No problem." He laughed. "But remember, you didn't see anything back there. He deserved it, is all I'm going to say." He shut the girl's car door. "Drive safe." He wandered back to the kitchen and ordered a bottle of Chardonnay and some finger sandwiches.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're beautiful." Trevor whispered into his newest girlfriend's ear. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry about your fiancé, everybody is." He studied her face, pale with obvious help from makeup, a bottle blond, her roots were showing. She had three piercing in each ear and a fourth in her right higher up. Green eyes, light circles showing the edges of her color changing contacts. She was fake. Trevor wondered if she was real anywhere on her body, or in personality. Trevor's fingers stroked her chin and wrapped around her throat.

"I'd say don't scream, but you're going to die either way." He held her against the wall and punched her stomach. "Have fun. Say hello to the devil, I'm sure we'll be good friends one day."


	9. Late Night, Early Morning

Hunter woke up a little too early, it was still cold and dark outside. Ashley was next to her, with her back turned. Her body shook while tears stained her pillow. 'Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just, I think its time Hunter."

"Time for what?"

"Well, Mickie has a baby, and so does Trish, and Candace, and Shawn has what? three? I want one."

"Ash, we've only been together like nine months, you excel at wrestling, and you have a title shot next week! You're really ready to lose all of that?"

"I want to be sure I'll see my child graduate. I want you to wrestle with with him, or play Barbie's with her." Ashley manages to spill through tears. "Tell you what, if I win my title I'll hold on to it for like 15 weeks and then, can we?"

"And if you lose?"

"There's no reason to wait." Hunter wrapped his arms around her. "Please?"

"One condition."

"What?"

"We should be married. Shouldn't we?" Hunter wrapped her hands in his and smiled. "I mean, it would look better. And you could have this." Hunter rolled over and pulled a black ring case from his nightstands. "God I love Fridays, able to be home." He opened the case. "It was my grandmother's, my grandpa bought it in 1946 when he proposed. Nothing real fancy, but it means a lot to me, and my family. I want you to have it, as a token of my love." Ashley pulled her legs up, tightening into a ball. "Ash, I know your last attempt at marriage sucked, but Trevor is long gown, I'm here. I love you. I'd never do what he did. I'm not that kind of guy."

"You've never hurt me before, and I love you more than any other guy I've ever made 'an attempt' at. I'm just scared, like you said. This didn't work out so well before. I don't want to be left with nothing. It couldn't be as good as what I have right now."

"Say yes?" Hunter nuzzled his three day side burn against her neck.

"Yes." He slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her closer.

"Celebratory sex?"

"Don't mind if I do."


	10. Security

"It was his grandma's." Mickie James oohed over Ashley's while the tow were out running. "He said that after the wedding we could start trying for kids."

"You're lucky. You'll have a husband first."

"Well, you and Matt, things are ok, right?"

"He's great, it's great, it's just, it would be better if I had a ring like that."

"He'll ask one day don't you think?"

"I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So I asked her to marry me. I scared her off at first, I mean, no wonder, after what Trevor did to her it's a miracle we've had sex, let alone gotten engaged."

"Tying the knot, never thought I'd see the day."

"Return the favor, be my best man."

"I'd love to, who's working security?"

"Don't know, haven't gotten that far."

"Is there 2.5 kids and picket fence in the picture?"

"Ash wants a kid, I wouldn't mind one or two, but honestly, do I look like the picket fence type?"

"How do you feel about having kids so soon though?"

"Don't care one way or the other."

"Listen Champ, I got married because she was pregnant. It would have been nice to have a honeymoon, a bachelor party, some time alone. Don't rush, or you'll end up like me, balding, graying, with three kids." Shawn stopped and sat down. "Man, my oldest, she's lost a lot of weight. And the other night at the dinner table I saw track marks. On her arms."

"She's fourteen fucking years old."

"Trust me, I know. She said she made a mistake. But there was more than one hole Hunter. It's not _a_ mistake. It's several. Over and over again. I found her stash and made her watch me flush it down the toilet. She knows she's grounded, but now what? What the hell do I do? It's not like I can keep her home from school everyday."

"Buy home drug tests and pop one at her whenever. If worse comes to worse send her to rehab. You need to stop for a second and realize when you go home, you're no the Heartbreak Kid, you're her dad. Reality hurts. I'm starting to figure that out."

"Change of subject, did you hear about the engagement?"

"Who's engagement?"

"Steph's and Kennedy's, they broke it off."

"Wow, how's she taking it?"

"She needs a friend, would you mind going over there later? I've been running the Steph watch for a few days off and on, I need to be home, and run the drug watch."

"Naw, I'll shower and go check on her. Man, remember what happened last time? And that was just a boyfriend breakup. What's she gonna do now?" Hunter put down the dumbbells and headed to the locker room.


End file.
